Hold On
by Just.Another.Gleek.Like.You
Summary: No one seems to be there for Blaine but Kurt, will the glee club step up to the plate when Kurt is away from school for the day?   Warnings: abuse and homophobia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs used in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled out to his car that morning just hoping that no one would ask questions. The night before his father had come home drunk and saw Blaine texting Kurt.<p>

"_Who are you texting you little fairy" he had jeered as he staggered into the living room, grabbing at Blaine's phone. After successfully snatching the phone off his son and seeing the name on the screen, he slapped his son across his cheek and then continued to hit him. _

"_What did I tell you about talking to this queer?" He said through clenched teeth. _

"_Don't talk about my boyfriend like that" Blaine replied, straightening up and dodging a few swings. He knew it wasn't the smartest idea to talk back to his father, especially in the state he was in, but he wouldn't let anyone talk about Kurt like that. _

"_Do not talk back you fag!" He yelled, Blaine flinched. "I am gonna straighten you out." _

By the time Blaine had managed to break free from his father's grip and lock himself in the safety of his room he already had been covered in bruises and Blaine suspected a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle.

* * *

><p>Blaine tried to pull a cap down to cover his bruised face as he walked through the front entrance to McKinley. He was greeted by a slushy to the face and Azimio and co. laughing in his face.<p>

"Morning freak" They hi fived before leaving to terrorise a couple of the jazz band kids. Blaine kept walking, trying to hold back tears.

As the day went on things didn't get any better, it didn't help that Kurt wouldn't be at school that day, something about a sale at the mall, so he was suffering alone. By lunch he had been thrown into the lockers three times, slushied again and given countless glares, even by fellow glee clubbers.

He sat at a table in the cafeteria with the rest of the glee kids, not even attempting to eat his food. He quietly listened to bits of the several conversations going on at the table until he realised just what he was hearing. Finn was whispering to Sam, complaining about him again, "...I bet he isn't talking to get some attention, probably hasn't gotten enough since he moved schools..." Blaine had honestly had enough of everyone assuming he was just a spoilt rich kid. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Shue" he mumbled as he got up and limped off to find the Spanish teacher.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue, do you mind if I sing something in Glee today?" Blaine asked the teacher after finding him in a hallway.<p>

"Yeah, sure" Mr. Shue replied, not stopping or even looking up from the sheet music in his hands as he spoke.

Blaine sighed and turned away, hoping that this would make the glee kids understand that he was just an outcast to.

* * *

><p>By the time he was on his way to glee things had only worsened and Blaine was desperate to get his situation off his chest, Kurt was the only one who knew what home life was like for Blaine and even he didn't know the full extent of the abuse. He was worried about their reaction but figured they can't avoid him much more than they already did so he didn't have much to lose.<p>

He walked into the choir room and sat on his seat in the back corner, waiting to rehearsals start. To his surprise, as Mr. Shue walked into the room Kurt followed and skipped up to sit next Blaine. Kurt sat and then looked over to Blaine, confused by his Boyfriends Behaviour. Before he could comment Mr. Shue started the lesson.

"Alright everyone, before we start, Blaine has asked to sing something" The Spanish teacher said, getting the attention of the whole club. There were a few murmurs as Blaine stood up and walked towards the stool and guitar that had already been set up for him. He sat on the stool and looked up at the glee club and removed his cap, the group gasped and started whispering to each other.

"I am going to sing a song, because none of you seem to know that I'm not just some trust fund baby, living the perfect life with the perfect family." At this he looked up at Kurt and his boyfriend gave him a sympathetic look, understanding what this was about. "What you don't know is that my family isn't rich, we had to ask relatives for help with the Dalton tuition while I was there. And I most defiantly don't have a perfect family, my mom left when I came out and my dad is the one who did this to me." He said pointing at his heavily bruised face.

Blaine looked at his hands as he continued, "My dad has been beating me since I can remember, and then when I get to school it's just the same. I walk through the halls and get treated like I'm dirt and then, when I get to glee, a place Kurt always told me is a place of acceptance, a family. I'm told to sit down and that I won't be treated like the king I think I am."

At this he picked up the guitar, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his wrist and started slowly strumming. And then he sung, he threw all the pain and heart ache into his words.

_Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
>I don't know they somehow saved me<br>And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
>I take what I want<br>Take what I need  
>They say it's wrong but it's right for me<br>I won't look down  
>Won't say I'm sorry<br>I know that only God can judge me_

_And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same_  
><em>Am I just running in place?<em>  
><em>And if I stumble and I fall<em>  
><em>Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same<em>

A tear slid down his cheek as he continued.

_'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
>I'm lost and I know this<br>I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
>I'm troublesome, I've fallen<br>_

He spat the next line out as he thought of every time his dad looked at him, the hatred in his father's eyes.

_I'm angry at my father  
>It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care<em>

He looked up at the glee club, looking into every pair of eyes, the girls were all crying, no exceptions, and some of the boys to.

_And no one in this industry  
>Understands the life I lead<br>When I sing about my past  
>It's not a gimmick, not an act<br>These critics and these trust fund kids  
>Try to tell me what punk is<br>But when I see them on the streets, they got nothing to say..._

He looked over to Finn, tears now falling freely down Blaine's cheeks as he saw the remorse and regret in Finn's face.

_And if I make it through today will tomorrow be the same  
>Am I just running in place?<br>If I stumble and I fall  
>Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same<em>

_'Cause, I'm young and hopeless_  
><em>I'm lost and I know this<em>  
><em>I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say<em>  
><em>I'm troublesome, I've fallen<em>  
><em>I'm angry at my father<em>  
><em>It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't care, now I don't care<em>

_I'm young and hopeless_  
><em>I'm lost and I know this<em>  
><em>I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say<em>  
><em>That I'm troublesome, I've fallen<em>  
><em>I'm angry at my father<em>  
><em>It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>

When he finished he looked up at the New Directions, his wrist was now throbbing with pain. The room was silent except for a few sobs, Kurt stood up and walked towards his boyfriend. Blaine felt familiar arms wrap him in a comforting hug. He finally broke down and sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about the abuse?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I was scared" was the broken boy's only response.

"Go wait in my car; I will meet you there, ok?" Blaine just nodded and left the room, leaving Kurt to talk to his friends.

* * *

><p>The Countertenor turned from the door and to the club, his sadness turning to anger. "I can't believe you, all of you, especially you Finn!" He yelled at them.<p>

Finn looked truly sorry but tried to defend himself "We didn't know, we just assumed-"

"Yeah, you assumed, you assumed that he got everything he wanted, well he doesn't and know you know that!" Kurt continued, frustrated tears rolling down his face

"Come on, he could be making it up, there is no proof," Rachel said as she wiped away her tears.

He glared at Rachel, "I can't believe you, how dare you say that my boyfriend is lying about this. You are sick," He then looked towards the rest of the club, "and I am leaving, see you tomorrow. I hope you all apologise to him, because he really needs it, he needs friends right now." Kurt said, his tone softening towards the end before he went to support his boyfriend.

Mr. Shue snapped out of his shocked state first. "You all need to fix this, we need to fix this. And I have an idea..."

* * *

><p>Neither Blaine nor Kurt went to school the next day, the glee club was worried until Finn filled them all in about how Burt had gone to the police when Blaine and Kurt told them about everything and they were now trying to pack Blaine's possessions so that he could move in with his aunt, who lives nearby.<p>

However, with the pair away it gave the New Directions time to organise their apology, one Rachel refused to contribute to until she knew the truth about Blaine.

That night she decided to Google Mr Anderson. After successfully finding his work number she called him, a call that proved Blaine to be telling the truth. She lay on her bed for hours after the call crying and repeating _I'm sorry _over and over in her head.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand into the choir room, they had both been dreading glee club, and have been avoiding the New Directions all day, all they saw of the group up until rehearsals was Rachel, who ran over to the two of them the second they had entered the school, she was crying and repeating her mantra of "I'm Sorry" over and over again. Kurt had filled Blaine in about what she had said but Blaine still forgave her.<p>

The couple sat down next to each other, still holding hands. Mr. Shue came in soon after and the room fell silent. All of the New Directions except for the two ex-Warblers stood up at the front of the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine confused but hopeful.

"Blaine, if you ever need us we are here. We are so sorry for the way we have behaved and want to sing you a song." Mr. Shue said.

Santana then stepped forward, "My parents are my only family that except me, my parents and I were all disowned when my parents didn't kick me out after I came out, it may not have been my mom, but I know what it's like." She said in a quiet voice before stepping back into the group.

Mike then went forward "My dad used to be an alcoholic, he hit me a few times to, he quit drinking, but I still remember the pain." He rejoined the group.

The Band started to play, Sam started singing.

_This world, this world is cold  
>But you don't, you don't have to go<em>

Finn sang the next lines with him.

_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
>And no one seems to care<br>You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
>This pain you cannot bear<em>

Mike, Puck and Artie joined in.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
>And we all have the same things to go through<em>

The whole group started to sing, tears starting to flow from the eyes of all in the room.

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
>Hold on, it gets better than you know<em>

Mike continued the next verse with Puck backing him up.

_Days, you say they're way too long  
>And your nights, you can't sleep at all<br>Hold on  
>And you're not sure what you're waiting for<br>But you don't want to know more  
>And you're not sure what you're looking for<br>But you don't want to know more_

Santana sang the bridge.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
>And we all have the same things to go through<em>

The club all once again joined in, but this time they continued to sing as a group.

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
>Hold on, it gets better than you know<em>

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_  
><em>Don't stop searching, it's not over<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>

Santana sang throwing all of her energy into the song.

_What are you looking for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Do you know, what you're doing to me?  
>Go ahead, what are you waiting for?<em>

The Group rejoined to finish the song.

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
>Hold on, it gets better than you know<em>

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_  
><em>Don't stop searching, it's not over<em>

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_  
><em>Hold on, it gets better than you know<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>

As the music stopped, the focus of the entire room went to Blaine.

"Thank you, thank you all so much" He said, a watery smile graced his face.

"Come on everyone, group hug" Mr. Shue said.

They all went over to Blaine and had a massive group hug, the group truly united for the first time since the year before.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my first ever fan fiction, please read and review. Feel free to critisize, just make it constructive.<strong>

**The songs were The Young and The Hopeless by Good Charlotte and Hold On by Good Charlotte, when Blaine sings 'The Young and The Hopeless' in this, I imagined a slowed down version, with just acustic guitar. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
